The End Of Jessica Moore
by Wrenchester
Summary: What happened to Jess after sam left with Dean...


_"Dad's on a hunting trip, he hasn't been home in a few days…"_

It started with a simple sentence, one, which at the time, meant nothing to Jess. Sam had left, and she'd been fine with that. Thank god, he actually had family. Dean had seemed nice… like he cared deeply about his father and brother. Despite his hitting on her anyway. And even that wasn't so bad because it hadn't made Sam mad.

She watches him go, yelling at him from the parking lot of their college run duplex, "Call me Babe!"

She knew he wouldn't though. Sam would want to get this done as quickly as possible and be back by Monday for his interview. She was surprisingly hungover the next morning, normally, tequila didn't do that to her. She spends most of the morning in bed and bent over the toilet. Not very fun… Then she decided to clean the bathroom. Since she was on the floor she'd noticed a bit of mildew on the tiled floor she hadn't seen. She goes under the sink to get the tile cleaner out. This is when she sees the tampons. and it hits her that she hasn't used one in… about 7 weeks…

Panic sets in, a trip to the drug store, and three EPT's later, it's confirmed. She's pregnant. And Sam is god knows where… And she can't tell him over the phone. Not when he's finally reaching out to his family. And definitely not before his law school interview on Monday. Knowing Sam he'd just graduate and take some horrible office job that he hated to do the right thing. Jess would be done with school in two months… they would figure it out. Of course they would… She knew he was about to propose anyway, so it's not like it would be him doing the right thing if he asked.

She spends the rest of the day in bed, hoping that halloween's night of drinking hadn't hurt the baby. Late saturday afternoon Brady drops by.

She's just pulling some cookies out of the oven when he knocks. She answers with a grimace, "Hey Brady… Sam's not here right now…"

He chuckles, _ "I know… I came to see you Jess."_

Jess frowns, but steps aside to let Brady in, "If you're having more girl trouble Brady I really can't help you… I mean… I get that you can't commit to one girl but don't tell them you do… I don't condone cheating so…"

He smirks, following her into the kitchen, snagging one of the cookies off the cooling rack, "_mmmm… this isn't about one of my girlfriends… so don't worry…"_

She raises a brow, plating the rest of the cookies, leaving them in the hall for when Sam gets home, assuming it'll be late, whatever day that is. "Then what're you here for Brady? I mean we're not exactly close… You're Sam's friend…"

He pouts, "_What do you mean we're not friends?"_

She sighs, "I said not exactly… Look… I really think you should go… okay?"

He shakes his head, "_Why would I leave now? When the fun part is just about to begin?"_

She frowns, "The fun part? Brady… You need to leave… you're freaking me out…"

As she walks past him to open the door to emphasize her seriousness, he grabs her arm, "_I'm not going anywhere Jessie… We're gonna have some fun while we wait for Sammy to come home!_"

Her eyes widen as his eyes flash black, and try as she might, she can't get out of his grip, "Brady… Brady don't… please!"

he lifts her off her feet, dragging her upstairs to hers and sam's bedroom, throwing her to the bed. she's plastered to it flat, unable to move. She pleads with him, tears falling down her cheeks, but he just laughs, and starts undoing his belt, "_Sweet innocent Jess… I know I won't be the first, but I'll be damn close… I told you we were gonna have fun…"_

She sobs, "Brady you don't have to do this!"

Another chuckle, "_Brady has left the building… Let's just say… i've been riding this douchebag for about… nine months now? And even before I crawled into his meat, he had the hots for you… Blonde, Sweet, curvy, and those breasts… mmmm… delicious."_

She closes her eyes, praying silently, as he shifts over her on the bed, fucking into her. She cries out in pain and protest, sobbing harder as he covers her mouth with his hand. Despite her not wanting to, her body reacts instinctively to him, and after what seems like an eternity he's done. He laughs as she turns her face from his kiss, biting her neck instead, "_See… management only left one set of instructions… and that's where to put you when dear sweet Sammy comes home…"_

Jess whimpers, a broken sob exiting her trembling body. "Y-you don't h-have to do this… I… I'll d-do whatever… you want… You don't have to kill me…"

He laughs,flipping her over,keeping her pinned to the bed by some invisible force, "_No no no, Jessie, we have plans for Sammy… plans you and that little seamonkey you've got in the oven can't ruin…"_

Jess felt the blood drain from her face as he points to her stomach, "No… No please! You can't… Brady you _can't!_"

"_Oh, I can princess… and i will…_" he moves his palm flat over her midsection, forcing her mouth shut, closing his fist slowly until he's clenching it so hard his knuckles go white. The pain is indescribable, it feels like her insides are going to explode from the stomach down.

He lets her mouth open when she starts choking on the blood, "_Oh No… you got blood on the sheets… naughty girl… I'll have to change them now before Sammy gets home…_"

She sobs silently, coughing on the blood from whatever organ he ruptured. He checks his watch, then shuts her mouth again, laying her on her side, repeating the organ rupturing squeeze until she's lost all track of time and awareness of anything but the pain. She's fought hard, and she's exhausted. But it's useless. she's going to die. Brady smirks, pulling out a knife, "_Have you ever played operation? I was really rather bad at it… but let's see how we can do, huh?"_

He makes one cut, along her stomach. Again, she's gagged by that unseeable force. It takes several slices to reach her organs, which sort of float in a pool of blood. Were she able to vomit, she would have. He pokes around with the blade before cutting something out of her, "_Should you, by some miracle… survive this… we can't have you and sammy boy making any more little sea monkeys… See?"_

He laughs, looking up as they hears the impala in the drive. He smirks at her, waving a hand so her stomach wound seals with invisible stitches. He twists a hand, sending her flying onto the ceiling. He changes the sheets, and waves, blowing her a kiss before vanishing.

Sam walks in, falling into bed. Her eyes are dead, clouded over, but she can still see him. blood from her stomach drips. The moment that he opens his eyes the flames engulf her. She's frozen, paralyzed, but she can feel everything. After a few moments, it's finally over. The reaper allowed her to stay long enough to make sure Sam got out of the fire. Then she went, willingly, to the next life.


End file.
